Roses are Red
by Tzadikim
Summary: It happened too quickly for Harry to realise it except for the distinct smell of her shampoo in the air. Her pink lips twitched into a smile, going 'ha' silently


**AN:** **Props go to Nemo for thinking of these three prompts: **

**"Cotton candy? Really, [insert name]? Are you that desperate?"**

**"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so sweet and I love you."**

**"You're eyes are like the sapphire sea as the rays of dawn gently beam down on it. Their colour reminds me of the azure sky on the days not a single cloud dares blemish its breathtaking surface."**

**-cough- "[insert name]. My eyes are brown.**

* * *

**Title: **Roses are Red

**Summary: **It happened too quickly for Harry to realise it except for the distinct smell of her shampoo in the air. Her pink lips twitched into a smile, going 'ha' silently.

**Words: **1K

* * *

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

—**Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol**

* * *

Despite to contrary belief, one Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley did not immediately got back together. There was no passionate reunion the day after the war ended, or some teary-eyed confessions of the heart. To be clear, Ginny slapped him. Frankly believing that the noble, idiotic, chivalrous prat deserved it.

In fact, after the incident that involved a bottle of Firewhiskey that refused to open, enchanted mistletoe, a WWW-made lipstick, the pair became even more awkward around each other. Especially since Harry was seen with lipstick smudges all over his face, and Ginny was quite red in the face, as well. Both refused to comment what exactly happened that Christmas evening, but whatever it was, it caused the bet everyone made to grow.

It caused quite the frustration among several people. Ron ("I'll look away so that you can snog her. Just stop brooding already!), Hermione ("Honestly, you two are mature adults. At least act like it.), Luna ("It's the Argamours, I tell you."), and surprisingly Teddy Lupin ("Kissy, kissy Aunty Ginny.). It was, to quote the annoyed Minerva McGonnigal, one of the most frustrating relationships since Ronald and Hermione left Hogwarts. Alas, the two remained polite to each other, barely toeing at the line between friendship and romance.

Then it was in the summer of '99 when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to experience the Muggle forms of entertainment that resided several miles off of Bill and Fleur's house. Andromeda thought it would be an excellent bonding time, so she gave Teddy to Harry and told him some very threatening things if anything should happen to her grandson.

Much to everyone's delight (mostly for Ron and Teddy), there was a seaside amusement park.

Ron dragged Hermione to the fast-moving rides, asking her about everything and claiming that today would be the best day ever. That left Harry with Ginny and little Teddy in his stroller.

Teddy, to be honest about this tale, also had the habit of changing his looks be similar to whoever was in the closest proximity. That now left his blue hair to be a dark red, freckles dotting his pale skin, and heartbreaking green eyes.

An elderly lady harrumphed as she walked by with her pointed nose in the air. "They're getting younger each time."

This confused Harry until he saw what Teddy looked like. Dear Merlin, his mouth dropped. Teddy looked up at his godfather innocently, he then gurgled. Ginny gave the woman a dark look over her shoulder. "Old bat."

Harry nudged Ginny with his shoulder. "Come on, let's see what it's like here."

Ginny complied and gave Teddy a quick kiss on the nose. "Just don't turn your hair blue on us." Harry froze at the thought of a mob of angry Muggle mothers who would assumed that someone dyed Teddy's hair. That someone would be blamed on him, probably.

Poor Harry had never been to any type of a park before, and it was mainly because he was left at Arabella Figg's place while the Dursley's had their fun. He found himself to relaxing fully as he saw the colourful rides, smelling the salty air and the grease on the food, and trading old jokes with Ginny. It was becoming a very happy, sunny memory that could make a corporeal Patronus.

The three walked around the park, tasting the fried food, playing games that were rigged, and generally having a good time. Though, they didn't really know where Ron and Hermione were. It was probably best if they stayed ignorant.

"Cotton candy? Really, Harry? Are you that desperate?" teased Ginny, after Harry bought himself his third one. "Is my mother's cooking not good enough anymore?"

"I'm just expanding my palate," he said, and then tore a large piece off as a pseudo-peace offering. "But your mum's will always hold a special place in my heart."

Ginny took a bite and gave him a hearty smile in return. Harry felt his heart skipped a beat and his mind wandered as his eyes strayed on her sugarcoated lips. _Dear Merlin,_ he thought, _she even has freckles near her lips_. Her fiery presence felt like a magnet drawing him in. Older memories unfurled as he relayed their alone time while dating.

Damn, he really shouldn't be thinking of her like that. But ever since last Christmas the thought of starting their relationship again sounded very pleasing. Yet, he had to think of their odd friendship first, because it felt like the closest thing he had.

Seeing that they couldn't go on any of real rides like the roller coasters, bumper cars, and others due to having a one-year-old, they satisfied themselves with the corny games and attempts of winning that large, stuffed animal.

Harry was at the ring-toss; the plastic circle flew from his hand and missed the milk bottles by a few inches. Teddy booed quite loudly for someone so young.

"You still got two more tries," the red striped-wearing said. He gave Harry the second ring. "Maybe if your girl can give you a kiss…"

Harry couldn't bring himself to deny that was his girl, and that he wouldn't mind a kiss. Determined and frustrated, he tried again and still missed.

"Hey, red!" the man called out to Ginny. "Give your man here a smooch. I've seen ten-year-olds do better than this!"

Ginny put Teddy down in his stroller and wheeled it over. Her face perfectly calm. She looked down at the little boy. "What do you think, Teddy? Do you think your Uncle Harry needs a kiss?"

Teddy nodded yes, his cheeks now gaining dimples.

"Okay, then." Ginny stood up, and there was a curious glint in her brown eyes. And Harry kept himself from doing anything stupid in the next few seconds. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips. It happened too quickly for Harry to realise it except for the distinct smell of her shampoo in the air. Her pink lips twitched into a smile, going 'ha' silently.

The man gave Harry the last ring. "Don't mess it up, kid."

Harry fiddled with it with his opened hand. Eyeing the milk bottle that was the farthest away, he tossed it with a flick of his wrist and watched it soar. The ring made a clanging sound at it hit the glass.

"Ginny, do you want anything?" he asked her, ignoring the stunned look from the gobsmacked man.

Ron and Hermione finally emerged from a large crowd. Both smiling like mad and with slight sunburned faces.

"Hermione, what's on your…Never mind," Harry hastily added there were dark smudges on her neck that were badly hidden by an upturned collar. Hermione's glare was worst than being chased by a small army of garden gnomes.

"We can take Teddy," Ron said. The dazed look left his eyes. "You two can go have fun."

Harry and Ginny quickly had a silent conversation made up of hand gestures and shrugs. Ginny seemed fine, and Harry didn't mind spending some alone time with her. Also, he noticed the furtive glances Ron had sent him. Ginny gave Hermione the plush unicorn Harry won for her.

She took his hand, her fingers squeezing tightly. "Have you ever been on those roller-thingies?"

"Can't say I've had."

While running, Harry swore he heard Ron wondering out loud why Teddy had Hermione's chin.

Later when the sun started to fade into the waters and the sky grew dark, Harry stumbled out of the line with Ginny behind him. Both were gasping for breath, and red-faced from the screaming. They found an abandoned bench at the edge of the pier and collapsed.

"Well," Ginny spit a few pieces of her hair out of her mouth. "That was…"

"Bloody brilliant," Harry gasped. "It was like riding a dragon."

"A dragon?" She sounded amused.

Harry turned to speak to her properly, but found himself to be stunned. The last few rays of the sun caught the highlights of her hair, and silhouetted in the dark golds and reds of the setting sun, Harry wondered if he ever saw her looking this beautiful before with her eyes bright and echoing with laughter.

For the first time in years, the inevitable monster in his chest woke up from a deep slumber. Stretching its claws out, it urged Harry to make a move. Oh, Merlin. He really got it bad for her now.

"Your eyes," he said at last, "are like the sapphire sea as the rays of dawn gently beam down on it. Their colour reminds me of the azure sky on the days not a single cloud dares blemish its breathtaking surface."

He really hated himself at that moment. Then there was a slight cough. "Harry. My eyes are brown."

And Harry's heart fell to his feet and shattered.

Ginny tucked a red strand behind her ear, blushing. "I have one," she said quietly. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so sweet and I think I really like you."

And she kissed him.


End file.
